


The truth

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: The truth about why ange gave dom up
Kudos: 4





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you want more

Ange was waiting for dom to arrive because today was the day she would tell him the truth. She had been determined that dom would never know but over the last few weeks events had conspired to make her face her past and face up to dom. It had started when a pair of twins were admitted to AAU after a horrible car crash. One twin had been lucky to escape with just a few broken bones but the other one had internal damage that was to servear, so all ange and the other staff could do was make him as comfortable as possible and manage his pain levels. It took about 70 hours for the second twin to sub come to his injuries and the whole time both twins would no leave the other's side. It had been painful for ange to watch because it reminded her of the life dom should have had but didn't because fate had intervened. Ange was pulled from her thoughts when dom sat down across from her.  
"Got your text, so why did you want to meet as this god forsaken hour?" Dom asked in a grumpy tone because he had just finished a night shift   
"Dom, I need to tell you something and I will understand if you hate me for not telling you sooner but I was trying to spare you pain" ange told him  
"Ange what is it? are you ill?" Dom was worried because it was only 2 months ago he almost lost Carole and he didn't think he could cope with ange being sick  
"No, nothing like that. It's about way I gave you up" ange reassured her son and took his hand in her's  
"You said it was because you were too young and couldn't take care of me, did you lie about that?" Dom was confused because he thought they had cleared the air regarding his adoption   
"No, it was true but there was more to it" ange said with tears in her eyes because she knew what this would do to her son  
"Like what?"   
"You had a twin brother" ange confessed in a whisper   
"What? So I have a twin out there?" Dom pulled his hand out of ange's hand because he was in shock   
"No, on day I put you and Tommy down for a nap while I got stuff down, I swear you both were fine when I left you but when I came back Tommy wouldn't wake up" ange said but wasn't totally convinced that Tommy had been fine, maybe if she had paid closer attention then she would have seen some kind of warning sign that there was something wrong. Dom sat frozen trying to process that he had a twin who had died.  
"Dom, I'm sorry and I will tell you anything you want to know" dom just shook his head and walked away because this was just too much for him to process.


End file.
